Love - Christmas - Confused? (Taiora)
by CuddleUpMe
Summary: Taiora, Yamachi, Sorato oder doch Taiora? Das übliche *gg* Verwirrungsspiel zu Weihnachten!


**_ Love - Christmas - Confused? - by CuddleUpMe_**

Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk an euch alle!  


* * *

  
**Kapitel 1: 23. Dezember**  
  
_«Mann! Wo bleibt er denn solange?? Ich warte hier schon seit einer halben Stunde! Hat er es etwa vergessen?!»_  
  
Es war kurz vor Abend. Nach und nach schlossen alle Geschäfte. Die Strassen und Gassen waren schlecht beleuchtet. Einige Straßenlampen gaben den Geist auf und nur noch wenige leuchteten hell auf. Aber es war nicht so dunkel, weil die noch geöffneten Restaurants und Bars der Umgebung Licht spendeten. Licht, die durch den Schnee auf dem Asphalt noch heller und weißer schien als sonst.  
  
Die ganze Stadt war mit weißem Schaum bedeckt, der, wenn man ihn mit der von Wärme erfüllten Hand angriff, sofort schmolz.  
  
Die Häuser und Gebäuden waren weihnachtlich geschmückt. Überall hingen Weihnachtsdekoration, wie Glaskugeln, Adventkränze und Christmas Lights.  
  
Aber am schönsten war es im Stadtpark von Tokio. Mitten im Park befand sich ein riesengroßer Tannenbaum beladen mit allem möglichen funkelnden und glitzernden Weihnachtsschmuck. Man könnte fast sagen, dass es zu kitschig und übertrieben beschmückt war, aber auch nicht.  
  
Um den Weihnachtsbaum standen Sitzbänke, auf denen meistens Liebespaare saßen und den Baum betrachteten. Besonders am Abend war der Baum sehr oft besucht, weil ihre Schönheit im Dunkeln am ausgeprägtesten war.  
  
Ungeachtet dessen saß auf einer Bank schon seit langer Zeit eine junge Frau. Sie wartete auf ihrem Freund. Aber der schien sich Zeit zu lassen, denn die beiden waren schon seit über einer halben Stunde verabredet und er hatte sich noch immer nicht blicken lassen. Hatte er sie etwa vergessen?  
  
Sie schaute sich um, aber er war nicht in Sicht. Sie sah nur fremde Pärchen, die Händchen hielten, kuschelten und sich küssten. Die junge Frau wünschte sich ihren Freund so sehnlichst neben ihr, aber er war nicht da, jedenfalls noch nicht.  
  
Aufeinmal spürte die Frau eine warme Brise durch ihr Ohr pfeifen. Die Wärme breitete sich durch ihren ganzen Körper aus und sie zuckte zusammen. Es stand jemand hinter ihr.  
  
Sie fühlte eine sanfte Berührung am Nacken. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Fast elektrisierend, aber auch knisternd. Nur ein einziger berührte sie so.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät komme, Sora." flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.  
  
Seine warmen Lippen streiften leicht ihr Ohr. Die Nähe brachte Sora zum Glühen. Ihre Wangen, Nase und Ohren erröteten noch mehr, die schon durch den kalten Wind bereits rot waren.  
  
Sie wollte ihn anschreien und seine Szene machen, weil er ihre Verabredung einfach so vergessen hatte. Aber sie konnte seiner unwiderstehlichen Stimme nicht Widerstand leisten, besonders, wenn er seine Stimme in so einem tiefen, erotischen Ton verstellte. Sie sagte lieber nichts.  
  
Er setzte sich neben ihr, legte den Arm um sie und zog sie enger an sich. Sie liebte das Gefühl, seine Nähe und seinen Körper zu spüren. Sie vergrub ihren Kopf in seine Jacke.  
  
"Was ist denn los?"  
  
Er hob ihr Kinn leicht hoch und starrte in ihre feuchtbraunen Augen. Sie sah so aus, als würde sie in Tränen ausbrechen. Noch nie hatte er sie so erlebt.  
  
Irgendwas stimmte nicht. Wollte sie etwa mit ihm Schluss machen? Aber wieso? Ihre Beziehung verlief sehr gut, beide waren glücklich, jedenfalls war er glücklich.  
  
"Tai ... Liebst du mich noch?" fragte sie ihn mit zittriger Stimme.  
  
Diese Frage überraschte ihn. Natürlich liebte er sie, er liebte sie über alles. Er würde alles für sie tun und sogar sein Leben für sie opfern.  
  
"Natürlich!"  
  
Diese Antwort wollte sie nicht hören. 'Ich liebe dich' wollte sie aus seinen Lippen hören. Er hatte es ihr noch nie gesagt, außer das eine Mal, am Valentinstag vor zwei Jahren, als sie noch 14 waren. An diesem Tag gestand er ihr seine Liebe und sie wurden mehr als nur beste Freunde.  
  


**To Be Continued**

* * *

Und? Und? Ich weiß, dass der erste Kapitel zu kurz geworden ist, aber ich habe sie erst gestern fertiggeschrieben. Wenn euch die Story gefällt bzw. nicht , schreibt mir eine e-mail: cuddleupme@hotmail.com oder ein review! auf beide würd ich mich noch mehr freuen!! ^__^. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!! Eure CuddleUpMe.  
  



End file.
